


An Incredible Smell

by Blue_fantasy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Movie Quotation(s), POV Han Solo, Parent Han Solo, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fantasy/pseuds/Blue_fantasy
Summary: Han smells something incredible, again.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Incredible Smell

"What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Han said to the infant cooing at him on the changing table. Ben smiled back at him with a proud grin, a gurgle full of spit bubbles.

Han dropped the offending package into the diaper chute as he smiled back at Ben. Lifting his baby boy up above his head, he was rewarded with rolling giggles and a long string of drool stretching down onto his shirt.

"Those teeth are really coming in, aren't they buddy," he said as he wiped the drool from his shirt and brought his son in for a snuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching ANH with my kids and I heard this line from the garbage compactor scene and this image popped into my head of Han saying it to his infant son as he changes his diaper years in the future.


End file.
